


Say Yes

by DistractedDream



Series: YGO Fair Folk AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Bakushipping - Freeform, Gemshipping, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Tendershipping, fair folk au, geminishipping, stockholmshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: Prequel to "Beltane's Fires"“I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR FUCKING MEAT!”Bakura and Ryou, two Unseelie Princes, wake up one morning to find a stranger at their campsite. (AKA how Bakura and Ryou met Gadai.)





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY belated birthday gift for letainajup. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you haven't read "Beltane's Fires", Gadai is TKB. Much like the other story, Bakura and Ryou are brothers and incest is heavily implied, perhaps skirting the borderline of only implied. If this is a dealbreaker for you, no harm, no foul, please click away from this one.
> 
> Thanks as always to my wonderful beta, SerenityXStar. Go read her stuff and leave her lots of love!
> 
> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this! I appreciate every single one.

Bakura’s feet landed silently on the caravan’s floor as he rolled free of the bedding and his brother’s limbs. Ryou merely shifted to his side with a soft noise, still sound asleep. Bakura’s smirk had a twinge of pride; he’d worn Ryou out good the night before and, if Ryou awoke in the right mood, they might have another go before they had to leave. His smirk dropped to a scowl at the thought. They were on their way to a Gathering called by the Elf King Atem, ruler of all the immortal creatures. Bakura had tried to refuse the summons, but his father insisted Bakura attend as his eldest son, Crowned Prince of the Unseelie Court, first in line for his father’s throne – and second in line as ruler of all immortals. Bakura dragged his fingers through his long white hair. Ryou’s accompaniment was the only bright spot in what Bakura anticipated would be a long, boring excursion. Ryou, a century or two younger than his half-brother, filled the role of Bakura’s best friend and closest companion. He would be lost without Ryou’s gentle guidance and his world would darken without his smile. Bakura smoothed the sheet over Ryou and slipped out of the caravan without bothering to dress. He was only going out to piss and the roads they traveled were lonely ones.

Bakura closed his eyes and stretched in the early sun, inhaling deeply. Yet it wasn’t the scent of dawn and dew that filled his nose. He spun to face the fire pit he’d dug the night before, the smell of cooking meat and smoke hanging in the morning air. The fire they’d doused last night flamed anew, a spit turning over it, meat sizzling.

“Just in time! Breakfast is almost ready.” The rough voice that greeted Bakura belonged to a creature, another immortal, turning the meat as though he belonged there as he sat wrapped in an old red cloak. He grinned toothily at the prince from beneath a flurry of shaggy silver hair, a jagged scar on his cheek crinkling. “Go on. Tell Ryou it’s breakfast time.” He gestured between Bakura and the caravan. “Or are you Ryou and he’s Bakura?”

“Who the bloody fuck are you?!” Bakura roared. His hands flexed at his hips, mentally cursing himself for not having so much as a hairpin on him for defense. “How do you know our names?”

The creature scrunched his nose, sticking a finger in his ear. “Are you always so loud in the morning? Guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You were certainly loud enough last night.” Fat from the meat popped and he leaned forward to remove it from the flame. “Half the wood probably know your names, the way you were screaming last night.” He tested a finger against the meat, licking the hot juice away. “Name’s Gadai. So are you Ryou or Bakura?”

Never in a thousand years had someone spoken so freely to Bakura. None would have dared and he didn’t care for it now that this creature did so. “Listen well, Gadai,” Bakura practically spat his name, crimson eyes blazing. “You trespass into the encampment of the Unseelie Court. You speak with familiarity to the Court’s Crowned Prince. Your next words should be an apology followed by a farewell.”

“Prince, hm? Court, you say.” Gadai’s lips twitched as he tried to keep himself from laughing, pointedly looking around the space at the lack of any so called Court. “Should I bow and scrape as well? But no! I would drop the meat.” He hid his mouth behind his sleeve, shoulders shaking as he chuckled.

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR FUCKING MEAT!”

“Bakura!” Ryou tumbled from the caravan, clutching their sheet around him. Even with his hair still mussed from sleep and sex, seafoam eyes wide and worried, he still embodied everything pure and beautiful. “Bakura, what is-” His eyes followed Bakura’s to land on Gadai, who stood there with the spit in one hand and his mouth ajar. “Oh. Hello. Are you the cause of the disruption?”

Gadai shook himself, as though he was coming out of some enchantment, which with Ryou was possible. He stepped around the fire, sweeping Ryou a low bow, giving him the deference he refused Bakura. “Gadai of the far darrig, at your service.”

Ryou inclined his head and Bakura felt his insides twist at the smile Ryou bestowed on the far darrig. “Ryou, Prince of the Unseelie Court. It is lovely to meet you, Gadai.”

“Two princes?” Gadai whistled. “Must be my lucky day.” His gaze traveled over Ryou and Bakura growled low in his throat as Ryou subtly preened at the attention.

“Wonderful,” Bakura snapped. “Now that we’ve all been properly introduced, kindly get the fuck out of here.”

“Bakura. He made us breakfast,” Ryou admonished. He slunk closer to the fire, closer to Gadai, the far darrig’s eyes lidding. “It would be rude to send him away without enjoying his meat.” Ryou dropped the sheet carelessly to the ground, padding around the fire pit. Gadai swallowed thickly, staring at Ryou’s nakedness and then Bakura’s, looking for all the world like a man dying of thirst faced with two equally delicious looking pitchers of water. “Come on now,” Ryou purred. “There’s enough for us to share, isn’t there?”

Bakura knew that tone. Ryou had found a new plaything and nothing Bakura could say would make Ryou abandon his toy. With a disgusted huff, Bakura turned on his heel, marching away from the caravan to finally piss.

Gadai watched Bakura stomp off. “Is he always like that?” Ryou hummed, his fingers brushing over the back of Gadai’s hand in a way that made goosebumps break out over his skin. Their eyes met, locked, and Ryou tilted his head, sharp teeth sinking into the meat to tear off a hunk. Grease shone on his lips as he chewed, tongue lapping at his lips as he swallowed. Gadai’s cock, already half hard from seeing the two naked faes, came to full attention, tenting the loose trousers he wore. “Why… why don’t we sit down to break our fast?” He backed up, sitting on the tree stump he’d perched on before, knees splayed. He patted his thigh, mischief and desire dancing in his violet-grey eyes. “Your throne, my prince.”

“Your prince?” Ryou grinned as he settled on Gadai’s knee, pressing his shoulder into Gadai’s chest. His posture was impeccable, having no shame in being naked before another who clearly wanted him. “Quite bold of you to claim me already.” This time, he ripped a piece of meat free with his fingers, sucking the juice from them as he popped it into his mouth.

Gadai’s cock twitched against Ryou’s hip. “Fortune favors the bold, they say.” He bit into the meat, chewing slowly. “Tell me. Where are two princes going without so much as a guard?”

“You think we need one. Adorable.” Ryou continued eating as they talked. “A Gathering has been called and my brother is to represent our Court. I’m guarding him, you could say.”

“And who is guarding you?” Gadai combed Ryou’s hair back from his neck, thinking how lovely it would look with a few lovemarks. “Do you not need some protection?”

Ryou’s grin sharpened, stealing the last piece of meat before Gadai could eat it himself. “No. Do not mistake me for one of those weak creatures of the daylight. What I need is more meat.” He was always voracious, but even more so after a night of sex. Ryou shifted to straddle Gadai’s lap. “Do you have any more meat for me?”

Gadai dropped the cleaned spit to the ground as Ryou curled his arms over his shoulders. “Only one, but I promise it’s very filling.” He grasped Ryou’s hips, holding him closer until Ryou’s cock bumped along Gadai’s. “Want it?”

Behind him, Bakura slammed the door to their caravan. He was already in a piss-poor mood and seeing his brother stretched over some ragamuffin interloper’s lap was too much. A book fell over and it was a spark to the powder keg of his tantrum.

“I do,” Ryou answered. “Though seeing how well you handle meat, I want you to give me a full demonstration. Hands on, you could say.” Ryou could hear Bakura cursing and throwing things in the caravan, but he ignored it. Bakura would calm down; Ryou would make sure of that. He took Gadai’s hand and drew it to his cock. “Show me.”

Gadai’s hand closed around Ryou’s cock, eyes darkening. Ryou felt cool in his palm, slowly warming as Gadai stroked him. Ryou leaned closer, lips parted over Gadai’s. “May I?” Gadai asked and, at Ryou’s nod, closed the distance to kiss him. Ryou drew Gadai’s tongue into his mouth, sucking hard enough to cause Gadai to moan. His hand squeezed around him, jacking him faster, the other cupping his ass to knead the muscle. His cock ached for attention, for pressure, for some small relief, the motion of his hand and Ryou’s hips bumping against him not nearly enough. Ryou straightened, bouncing on Gadai’s lap, leaning back to brace on Gadai’s knees. It felt divine, Gadai’s warm rough hands on his sensitive skin, the callouses on his hands adding to the friction. Ryou whined, bucking into Gadai’s hand, pushing his chest out when Gadai dipped his head to lick at his nipples.

Ryou panted. “G-Gadai.” Heat and tension filled his body, pleasure a living thing winding tight inside him. “Gadai…” A crash came from the caravan behind him but he was too consumed with Gadai’s hands and mouth on him to care. Gadai teased his nipple with his teeth and Ryou fell over the edge, cum shooting into Gadai’s hand. Without even needing to catch his breath, Ryou took Gadai’s wrist, bringing his dirty hand to his mouth and licking the mess away. Gadai made a weak noise, his free hand tugging at his pants to try to free himself. “Uh-hunh, not yet.”

The far darrig froze though he felt like his cock might explode. “What? Why?” He licked his lips and then Ryou’s. “I thought you wanted to taste my meat.”

Ryou’s eyes lit up. “I do. Just not yet.” He slipped from Gadai’s lap, pulling him to his feet. “You see, my brother, he didn’t get any of your meat. We really should share.”

Bakura had sweat shining on his skin as he glared in his search for the next thing he could throw or break. That glare turned on the door as it opened, Gadai entering with Ryou behind him. “You!” He stormed over, putting his hands on Gadai’s chest, trying to push him out with brute force. “Get out! You aren’t welcome here!”

“That’s not what your brother said.” Gadai pushed back, relishing Bakura’s surprised look as he stumbled back. The red cloak pooled on the floor, followed by his trousers. Color flooded Bakura’s face, a mixture of arousal and anger bringing the blood to his skin and his cock as he took in Gadai’s unclothed body. “He told me to come in here.”

The elder prince narrowed his eyes at Ryou where he sat near the door. He shrugged, clearly waiting for something to happen. Bakura turned his attention back to Gadai. “Fuck you. You’re nothing but a peasant, a wannabe trying to raise yourself up. You don’t belong here, rat.” Gadai’s eyes went blank and Bakura had barely a second to brace himself before Gadai tackled him. They rolled along the floor as they fought, Ryou lifting his legs, patient. Gadai finally got control, pinning Bakura’s hips with his own and holding the prince’s hands over his head. Their cocks ground together, but it was Gadai’s teeth sinking into Bakura’s collarbone that made him yowl.

Ryou knelt at his brother’s side and petted his hair back from his face. “Bakura.” Bakura turned his face to Ryou, eyes clenched shut. Gadai rolled his hips and Bakura barely stifled a moan. “He’s not going to hurt you.”

Bakura struggled and writhed under Gadai, which only succeeded in making them both moan. “Then tell him to let me go.”

“I am right here, you know.” Gadai bit at his shoulder.

“GAH! Let me go!” If the biting and rough handling continued, Bakura was going to melt into a puddle right under the far darrig. His cock leaked onto his belly. “Did you, did you tell him…?” Gadai rocked their bodies together and Bakura forgot what he was going to say.

“Not even a hint,” Ryou cooed. “He’s that good.” He shifted to hold Bakura’s head on his lap, forcing Gadai to release his hands. “He’s so thick, Bakura. Do you feel it? Don’t you want him?” A desperate noise escaped Bakura. “In you, stretching you wide, fucking you hard and deep?” Bakura pressed his burning cheek against Ryou’s thigh. Ryou wriggled his fingers over Bakura’s abdomen, Gadai wisely staying silent. “Do you want him to fuck you?”

“…yes.” Bakura had never dared let himself give in to his desire to submit to a member of their Court. He couldn’t. Their Crown Prince could never ask someone beneath him to hold him down, to use him, to fuck him like this. “Yes,” Bakura said, firmer this time.

The magic from Ryou’s fingers as he pressed them into Bakura’s skin rushed through him like a river. Bakura closed his eyes and pressed his head back, knees spreading wider. The magic served to prep him, slicking his ass and relaxing the muscles to be stretched. Gadai felt the wetness against his thigh, pulling back to see the effect. “Well, that’s convenient.” He looked up at Ryou. “Teach me?”

“Teach after,” Bakura commanded. “I said I want you to fuck me. Now.”

Ryou and Gadai chuckled at his impatience. “Very well, prince.” Gadai grinned darkly at Bakura, dragging the head of his cock over his hole. Bakura shivered, whining low in his throat. Gadai pressed in slowly, taking his time, Bakura tight but welcoming. Bakura moaned and arched his back, pushing down onto Gadai. Gadai didn’t stop until he was fully sheathed in the fae. “Better?” He pulled his hips back and plunged forward again when Bakura didn’t answer. “I asked if it was better.”

“Yes!” Bakura cried out. His head slid against Ryou’s thighs as Gadai started to fuck him into the floor. “Yessss.” Bakura flung his hands out, one grasping Ryou’s, squeezing his fingers, the other clawing at Gadai’s shoulder, looking for an anchor. It was too good – Gadai’s rough hands holding his hips, his cock impaling him, Ryou murmuring praise over him, his fingers pinching and twisting Bakura’s nipples. He squirmed between them, grinding down on Gadai’s cock, half smirking at Gadai’s sharp inhale as Bakura tightened around him.

Gadai lifted Bakura’s hips, changing the angles of his thrusts. Once, twice, and then he found it, that spot that made Bakura cry out. Gadai didn’t stop, driving into the bundle of nerves over and over again until Bakura’s lashes were as damp as the head of his cock. Gadai was close, cock and balls aching as he kept his orgasm at bay, but he had the Unseelie Prince coming undone under him and he wasn’t about to rush that end.

“You’re doing so good. You look so good riding his cock.” His plan had been flawless, but to see it play out… Ryou sighed, bending to kiss Bakura’s forehead, full of love and appreciation for his brother. “Will you cum for us? Without either of us touching you? Cum for us, Bakura.”

Bakura moaned, nails digging into Gadai hard enough to break skin. “Yes…” His eyes rolled back. His cock twitched, balls drawing up tight. “Yes… Yes…” He trembled, the knife edge of pleasure waiting to cut through him.

Ryou saw his chance, cupping Bakura’s face and making him look up into his eyes. “Can we keep him? Say we can keep Gadai with us. Make him ours. Only ours. Please, Bakura. Can we keep him?”

Gadai opened his mouth to question being kept, but Bakura’s body locking around him left him gasping. Bakura tensed and shuddered, grabbing at them both as pleasure consumed him. “YES! YES!” Bakura screamed, cum spilling over his stomach. Gadai grunted, his control slipping, losing himself to Bakura’s orgasm, his cock pulsing as he spilled into the fae. He collapsed down onto Bakura, not giving a damn about the mess, breathing heavy and oddly comforted by the feeling of the prince’s heart beating under his cheek.

The peace didn’t last though, Bakura shoving Gadai off him with a groan. Ryou patted their heads as he got to his feet, leaving them to collect themselves on the floor. “You know, we really shouldn’t tarry much longer,” he said as though he hadn’t been involved in the delay at all. He gestured around to the destruction Bakura had caused during his tantrum and the fight with Gadai. “Once you’ve cleaned this up, we can go.” With a smile, Ryou ducked out of the caravan.

Neither of them moved for another moment. Gadai finally broke the silence. “It, this, uh, it was his idea.”

Bakura groaned as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. “I know. He’d decided to keep you the moment he smelled your cooking and knew exactly how to get me to agree to it.”

“About that.” Gadai combed his fingers through his hair. “What does keeping me entail?”

The far darrig shivered at the grin the Unseelie prince gave him. “You’re ours now. Our companion. Our lover.” He twisted to prop himself over Gadai, their faces inches away. “You belong to us, if you consent. Will you consent, Gadai of the far darrig, and let yourself be bound to the Princes of the Unseelie Court?”

“…yes,” Gadai murmured. He’d hoped to travel with them, planned to bribe them with food and pretty things, but this, this was even better. He lifted his head, brushing their noses together, grinning as Bakura’s nose scrunched up. “Yes, I’m yours.”

“Excellent then.” Bakura patted Gadai’s hip and got to his feet. “Then get the fuck out of here. You need a bath.” Gadai rolled his eyes and grabbed his clothes as he went. “And get rid of that rag you call a cloak!”

The prince received a rude gesture of his command, but he was in too good a mood to let it bother him. Maybe this trip wouldn’t be such a waste after all.


End file.
